


Survival Tactics

by crediniaeth



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to remember what you learned in school. Stand in a doorway for an earthquake, stay away from trees in a thunderstorm, hide in the basement in a tornado... you know, the practical stuff.</p><p>One thing they didn't tell you was what to do if it all happened at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Day After Tomorrow" challenge run by anniesj and miggy on livejournal in 2004.

You try to remember what you learned in school. Stand in a doorway for an earthquake, stay away from trees in a thunderstorm, hide in the basement in a tornado... you know, the practical stuff.

One thing they didn't tell you was what to do if it all happened at the same time.

It's a matter of survival now. Roy's gone. He had gone back to visit his parents before all this happened. The house is so empty without him here. Tried calling London with no success. Tried calling Mom... that didn't work either. I'm all alone. Well... not alone. I still have the puppy.

I don't dare leave the house. New York's in a panic. So was the rest of the country before the TV stations stopped broadcasting. Stupid fucking storm with it's stupid fucking tidal wave.

All I can do now is write and hope that someone will find this when it's all over... just in case I don't make it. I don't believe that I'm not gonna survive. Someone has to survive, right?

\--

My love for candles has been my lifesaver. The power's been out since last Tuesday, and the torrential rains turned to snow last night. The puppy's restless, and frankly so am I. Curiosity is getting the better of me, because I want to know what's going on. Not knowing what's happened with Roy is the worst. Is he ok? Is London as bad as New York? Dad had called the night before the disaster to let me know that he was in town for a few days. Maybe if I brave the storm and try to see him, it would take the edge off things...

\--

I can't stop crying. Who are you supposed to blame for all this shit? God? Mother Nature? Allah? You would think for us being such a technically advanced society, we would be better perpared for Mother Nature's wrath. I can't help but wonder about everyone else, everyone I care about. Is Viggo ok in LA? Orli in Morocco? Peter and Fran in Wellington? Heck... even Ben and Matt! It's a comfort to know that Dad didn't suffer...

\--

It hurts to write anymore. I try to keep moving... you know, keep the circulation going? The cold makes it so hard though. The food ran out a few days ago, and I haven't had the heart to... stop the puppy's suffering. I'd also miss the company. He's such a good little guy... such a trooper.

The house has been covered in snow for days. I seriously don't know if I'm gonna make it.

I was so hopeful in the beginning... now I'm not so sure. It's all too much to handle.

The blankets work, but I can't feel my toes.

\--

Puppy's finally died. Didn't eat him. Too many memories. Found crackers in basement. Ate those instead.

Still hungry.


End file.
